


Like A Wild Pitch

by helens78



Series: Hawkstriders [1]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Dominance/submission, First Time, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Liam have been eyeing each other for a while; it's about time one of them made a move on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Wild Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Top-on-top action works out pretty well if one of them is willing to roll over. Liam finally gets an itch to ask Bill if he'd like to go home with him, and the results are not what Liam was expecting--but no one's going to complain. Takes place very early in the timeline for the Hawkstriders 'verse, well before anything else. This is the "bondage (held down)" first-time fic I have been working on forever!

Bill and Liam have known each other for years. They hang out at the same places and tend to play with the same types of boys--more than once they've caught themselves going after the same one at the same time. But they've been friendly about it. It's not a contest, and there's no lack of boys around. Over the years they've taken to double-teaming on occasion, and on slow nights, they tend to end up shoulder-to-shoulder, talking about their sports teams or the latest shit they're going through at work. Liam knows about Bill's last three relationships, all with younger boys who eventually went on to different things; Bill knows about Liam's last two, the one that predates Liam's association with Hawkstriders and the one that ended on _good_ terms.

Liam knows what Bill can do. He's stayed around to watch, and as time's gone on, he's gotten more open about watching. He knows Bill's good with a flogger and a singletail, and he's got stamina Liam envies. The man never seems to get tired. Liam's jerked off more than once to the thought of wearing Bill out--first with his cock and then, if that didn't work, and it probably wouldn't, with his fist.

Bill does the same for him. He watches Liam closely, moreso when Liam's got somebody plugged or bound or into nipple clamps. Liam's never asked what Bill likes when he isn't topping, but he's got some theories. The way Bill watches him some nights, Liam suspects Bill's got theories of his own.

And for all of that, nothing's ever come of it. They double-team, but when the man in the middle goes home, the scene's over, and they get dressed. They watch each other, but neither one of them's made a move. It's an itch sometimes, an itch Liam would dearly love to scratch, but asking Bill to roll over just because Liam's got an itch seems presumptive in the extreme. Liam actually respects Bill. He's damned if he's going to let himself turn their friendship into a wrestling match, a dick-measuring contest, or a game of Who's The More Badass Top.

But tonight's different. Tonight it's not a matter of thinking Bill would look great on his knees; tonight he's thinking about Bill's boots, those broken-in motorcycle boots he wears when he feels like watching someone lick them 'til they shine. He's thinking about the fact that Bill's been single for a while, and how he's been thinking there's no way that's going to last. He's thinking about a phone call he got from his ex that made him realize that yeah, once in a while it's nice not to have to take the lead, and when he walks into Hawkstriders, he's a little disappointed to see that Bill isn't alone.

He walks over anyway. Bill grins and waves at him, and he says something to the boy he's talking to that makes the boy nod at him and walk away. That's surprising; the boy looks like Bill's type. Cute, young, blond. But Bill stretches a hand out to Liam when Liam gets to him, and he says, "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He glances over his shoulder toward the blond. "And here I was thinking you had plans for the evening."

"Eh. He's just looking for a one-off." Bill shrugs. "Kinda not in the mood for that, you know what I mean?"

"I do. But you might be in the wrong place if that isn't what you're looking for."

"So make me a better offer," Bill teases, bumping shoulders with Liam.

It's the perfect setup line, and Liam isn't one to let that sort of opportunity go to waste. He nods, grins. "All right. My place?"

Bill's quiet for a while. But he's not looking at Liam like he's crazy, and he's not shaking his head or indicating "no". Liam waits it out, tries to guess what the expression on his face means. Bill looks guarded, but interested.

"Okay," he says, finally. "I drove here. Should we just meet there?"

"That's fine."

Liam tries not to second-guess himself while he's driving. Not getting into it in public was deliberate on his part; he doesn't want it getting out that he's looking for someone he can bottom for, and he'll understand if Bill says no. But it'd be nice if this were a surer thing. Liam doesn't like the idea of getting all the way back to his place and being rejected.

He's still trying to figure out how to explain that when they get back to his house. He parks in the garage and waits for Bill to come in after him before shutting the garage door; he lets Bill in and stops in the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Bill says. "So--"

Liam's talking at the same time. "I'd been thinking--"

"No, let me go first, it'll be easier for me," Bill says quickly. "So the thing is, I'm not real big on humiliation, not that the way you do it isn't hot, but it's not my kink. I'd fucking love it if you felt like hurting me, but I get--I tend to fight, so you'd need to either cuff me or pin me down, and I'm okay with either. It's okay if you bruise me, as long as it won't show under my suit on Monday. I'm fine with getting fucked, but it's been a while. You know how often I bottom for anybody, so please, for the love of God, don't tease me." He lets out the rest of his breath, leaving Liam stunned and trying not to gape. "Does that work for you?"

Liam's still trying to work out how to think clearly about anything when all his blood's rushing to his cock. _Hurting me. Tend to fight. Pin me down. Bruise me. Getting fucked._ Liam swallows hard. _It's fucking Christmas._

"It works for me, yeah," Liam says. He knows his voice is hoarse; he hopes Bill doesn't realize how much of a shock this is, and how much Liam suddenly _wants_ all of it. "Do you need anything before we get started?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Anything you'd like to have around afterwards?"

"No. But, uh..." Bill scratches the back of his neck and squints up at Liam. "It'd be great if you didn't need to kick me out right away. I mean, it's Friday night--I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow."

"I don't, either," Liam says. That's perfect. Bill tonight; he can have his chance tomorrow. "All right, then. How rough can I get?"

The question makes Bill smirk. "I've seen how rough you play. Don't go easy. Just keep what I said in mind--you really are going to have to tie me up or pin me."

"What's your safeword?"

Bill makes a face. "I hate playing with safewords."

"You play with safewords all the time--"

"Oh, yeah, but that's topping. That's different." Liam rolls his eyes at that, and Bill sighs. "Okay, it's not, but the thing is, if I'm going down, I don't want to be able to talk my way out of it. I probably _would_."

"You mean you'd safeword early."

"Way early. If I know I can stop things just by saying 'red'..." Bill grimaces. "I won't get where I need to go that way. C'mon, how long have I known you? How many times have I watched you with somebody?"

"You've never seen what I do to boys when I get them alone."

"Yeah, that's why they call it _alone_," Bill points out, sarcasm layered over something else in his voice. Liam can't place it. Nervousness? From Bill? Hell, maybe it is. Bill sighs again. "Okay. How do we find middle ground here?"

"Two things. One, you tell me if you're hurt enough we need to patch something up."

"That I can do. What's number two?"

"Get a safe call set up."

Bill blinks. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You make everybody you take home do that?"

Liam grimaces. "I should. But no; just when I give a particular damn about the man I've brought home. I don't want to fuck anything up for you."

It stops the conversation so fast Liam has to actually think about what he said. Bill's eyes are wide, and they're locked onto Liam's like he's trying to see into the back of Liam's brain. Liam doesn't back down--maybe he should, but he doesn't. _Fuck it. It's out there now; let him do whatever the hell he wants with it._

"Give me five minutes," Bill says quietly. He's already digging into his pocket for his cell phone.

Liam nods. "I'll be in the living room."

Bill's voice is a quiet murmur from the living room; Liam can't make it out, and he's glad. It's an effort not to second-guess himself. Maybe he shouldn't have said that; maybe he should have said it before. Either way, it's still fucking Christmas. Bill wants to get hurt, wants Liam to pin him and fuck him, and he's going to fight. _Wants_ to fight. _God._ It sounds fucking incredible.

It doesn't take Bill the full five minutes. He comes back to the living room, where the lights are dim and the blinds are closed. "Okay," he says. He wraps both arms around his chest, a move he makes when he's nervous. "I'm set. I need to check in by midnight."

Liam looks at the clock; it's not even nine. "That should be easy enough."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So how do we want to do this?"

"In the bedroom, I think."

"Sure." Bill nods, exhales softly. "Let's go."

Liam takes the lead and heads to the bedroom first, not bothering with the hallway lights. It's dim, but not dark yet, so once they're in the bedroom he turns on the lamp on his nightstand but nothing else. He's glad he took the time to clean up before heading out tonight, and the thought of cleaning up reminds him _why_ he cleaned up, what he was thinking about when he left the house--Christ, no, later, he'll ask about it later. He pushes Bill down on the bed and spreads himself all over him, and the shock of finally touching him after all this time just watching makes him groan.

"You feel good," Bill murmurs.

"So do you." He does, warm and hard and solid. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist, and Liam lets him. Liam's propped up on his elbows looking down at Bill, and he bends his head down before he realizes that this is a hell of a first--they've shared boys, but he's never been stretched out on top of Bill, and he's never kissed Bill before.

Bill's mouth opens under Liam's, and he rubs his tongue up against Liam's, groaning and clutching at Liam's hips and squirming like he hasn't been kisssed in years. When Liam pulls back for a breath, Bill pants out, "yeah, oh, god, yeah, c'mon," and that's good enough for Liam; he dives back into it, kissing Bill hard again, this time going rougher and deeper and definitely angling to be in charge.

Bill doesn't go down easily, not that Liam expected him to. Liam forces his tongue into Bill's mouth; Bill tries to pull away, his own tongue fighting against Liam's. Liam growls low in his throat and pulls back so he can get a grip on Bill's jaw, holding him still.

"Steady there," Liam murmurs. "You're mine tonight. You can't fight your way out of it."

Bill doesn't relax, not exactly, but he exhales softly and nods as best he can with Liam still gripping his jaw. "I warned you," he says.

"I know." Liam kisses him again, rough, deep, insistent. Bill doesn't fight him quite so hard this time, though his hands clutch at Liam's sides and start moving up to his shoulders. Liam reaches out and pins one of Bill's hands to the mattress, and Bill cries out softly, wrist twisting in Liam's grip.

Liam pulls back again. "You're still not going anywhere," he promises.

"I don't _want_ to go anywhere," Bill spits back at him.

"Just need to be forced, is that it?"

Having it out in words that way makes Bill's eyes widen, and he bites his lower lip. He nods.

"You think there's anything you can hit me with that I can't roll right over? You think you can push me hard enough to make me give in?" Liam pins Bill's other hand and holds him down. "Go on. Try to fight me."

Bill looks hard at Liam, and then he nods--just once--and Liam braces himself. It's a good thing he does, too, because Bill starts fighting back in earnest, shoving up at Liam, pushing as hard as he can, growling until Liam puts a hand on his throat and pins him down by that, mouth coming down hard against Bill's to kiss him. Bill's got a hand free, sort of, and he grabs Liam's shirt and holds onto him. It's amazing to Liam that Bill can still be so active when he's pinned by the throat, but this is how Bill wanted it; Liam's got no problem pushing him.

He tightens his grip on Bill's throat, and Bill tenses up. It's enough to make him stop moving, at least for now, and Liam presses his advantage, shoving a thigh between Bill's legs and pressing down hard against his cock. Bill actually groans out loud, though the sound's choked off by the pressure against his throat. Liam can feel Bill's cock jerking in time with his heartbeat. The signals may be mixed, but there's one part of Bill that knows what he wants.

"I want to fuck you so hard," Liam growls. "Want to fuck you untill you're screaming."

Bill nods, and he stops fighting for a minute. When Liam takes his hand away, Bill gulps in air like he's been drowning. Liam doesn't back off, though, not in the least; he pushes hard and gets Bill rolled over on his stomach. Bill tries to get his hands under him, tries to push up, but Liam grabs a handful of his shirt and leans hard, shoving him right back down.

It isn't pretty. Bill collapses face-first, and Liam bats his arms away while he reaches around to the front of Bill's waist. Bill struggles, tries to buck Liam off, but Liam uses his body weight to push Bill down again. Inch by inch, he works Bill's jeans and undershorts down over his ass.

"God," Bill gasps. "Liam--fuck, Liam, please, please--"

Liam gets a hand up and grabs Bill by the throat, shaking him roughly. "Don't you even fucking think about saying no," he hisses. "This is going to happen."

Bill groans and shakes his head. "I know. I know. Don't ease up."

"What the hell makes you think I'd even consider easing up on you?"

"Nothing," Bill whispers. He drops his head again, pressing his throat into Liam's palm. "Nothing. Please."

Almost every inch of Liam's body--and every inch between his legs--wants to just push in, drive in, feel the heat and the friction of taking somebody with no prep. He won't, he _wouldn't_, but God, it's tempting. He takes a breath and rests his head against Bill's shoulder for a second.

"I need a fucking rubber. I need lube. If you move? You'll only get the rubber, and if it means I break you open, then you're getting broken. Understand?"

Bill lets out a shaky moan and nods. Liam rises up and reaches out to the nightstand. He starts with the condom, rolling it on, and then he snaps the lube open one-handed.

"It's going to be cold," he says. That's all the warning Bill gets before he drizzles lube into Bill's crack, dropping the lube to the side and immediately driving in with two fingers. He makes it rough, and Bill starts fighting again--Liam was expecting that. It doesn't matter at this point. Liam grabs Bill's hair and shoves him down, and he keeps right on fucking him open with his fingers, listening to barely-strangled cries muffled in his pillows.

When he's got Bill open enough that his ass isn't fighting quite so much, he angles his cock down, keeping a hand wrapped around it. Bill's legs aren't going to get any further apart; too bad for Bill, then. Liam pushes in, rough but slow, inch after inch, and Bill shudders and gasps and finally _screams_ underneath him. It's so fucking gorgeous it leaves Liam dizzy.

He pushes up on his forearms to give Bill some space to breathe. "Talk to me," he growls. "Still with me?"

"If you can't tell--"

Liam laughs, resting his head against Bill's shoulder again. "I've had sixteen-year-old virgins who weren't this tight," he whispers, kissing the back of Bill's neck.

"I've been fucked by two cocks at once, and I didn't feel this full."

"Oh, fuck--" Liam gets a desperate hand between them and squeezes the base of his cock, trying not to let that image drive him over on the spot. Bill's so goddamned tight that it almost doesn't help. "Bastard," he chuckles. "Warn a man before you tell him something like that."

"What, you talking about 16-year-old virgins is playing fair?"

"Christ. Shut up and let me fuck you."

Bill nods, going silent again, and Liam starts moving again. He's forced to stop after a few more shallow thrusts. "Jesus," he breathes. He knows his voice is shaking when he says it again, but he can't help it. "Jesus."

When Bill shoves back against him, it nearly makes Liam's eyes roll back in his head. But Bill's only doing it so he can make room for his hand on his dick, and Liam licks his lips, drawing Bill a little more on his side and reaching around them both. Bill puts his hand over Liam's and guides it onto his dick. To Liam's surprise, Bill's fully hard; the idea that he's getting off on it--getting off even though it's got to be hurting him quite a bit--is enough of a turnon that it makes him push in that much harder.

"Told you," Bill gasps, "don't go easy."

"If I take you any harder, I won't last long--"

"But do you _want_ to? You wanna fuck me that hard?"

Liam swallows down a breath and nods. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Want to fucking ram you."

"Do it," Bill growls. "C'mon. Fucking _hurt_ me already!"

"You haven't had enough?"

"Hell, no. Hurt me, you son of a bitch--"

Liam does just that. He drives in like someone's chasing him, like he needs to bury himself in Bill's body, like the world's ending. Bill's screaming under him, but he's reaching back, too, and Liam pins his wrist to the bed. Bill jerks, half-twists, and Liam can feel his ass squeezing in time with the way his cock's jerking. It's enough to push Liam over, too, and he comes with a gasp and a shout, pushing into Bill's body again and again, until he's spent and aching and damn near winded.

He rolls off of Bill; Bill struggles with his shirt until Liam helps him get it off. Liam goes down to the foot of the bed and works Bill's shoes off, too, and between the two of them they manage to get the rest of his clothes off. Liam's sweating right through his shirt, so he follows suit, tossing his clothes off the side of the bed.

"Holy shit," Bill whispers. He licks his lips. "Holy fucking hell. We're doing that again."

"Twist my arm."

"Hey, if I have to--"

Liam laughs. "Mind if I go get us some water?"

"Jesus Christ, no, water would be great."

"All right." Liam struggles out of bed; he laughs at himself once he's standing. "That's assuming I can move."

"I think you can be forgiven for that," Bill says. He stretches out, knuckles rapping against the headboard. "Holy shit."

It's a reasonable assessment of the evening, as far as Liam's concerned. He makes his way down the hall and gets the largest glass in the cabinet, filling it with ice water and draining it once before going back to the bedroom with a full glass.

By the time he gets there, Bill's rolled over on his side, phone out. He says a quick goodbye to whoever's on the other end of the line, and he puts the phone away. He grins at Liam, and Liam grins back.

"What's that look?" Bill asks, eyebrows going up.

"Didn't realize I had one."

"You do."

Liam hands the water over, and Bill takes it gratefully, sipping at it until it's half gone. "C'mon," Bill says quietly. "You're making me nervous."

"I was thinking I wouldn't get tired of seeing you like that anytime soon."

"Like what? Flipped and fucked?"

"Naked," Liam blurts out. Bill laughs.

"Well, good, because naked I can do pretty much anytime, but flipped and fucked is for special occasions."

"What's the occasion tonight?"

"You finally making a move."

Liam leans in and kisses him. There's no struggle for dominance this time, and as surprising as that is, it feels good. It feels natural.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me to make a move," Liam murmurs.

"I'm not sure I did, either. But you have no idea how glad I am you did."

Liam chuckles at that, and Bill pulls away far enough to raise his eyebrows at him. "Okay, that's a whole other look. What's that one?"

"I wasn't after this when I came to you tonight."

"Oh?"

"No, actually, I was going to ask you..." Liam clears his throat. "I was going to ask you to flog me. Maybe fuck me. But I was definitely going to ask for some sort of pain, some bruises."

Bill's gaping at him. Now it's Liam's turn to squirm uncomfortably. "What's that look?"

"That's the _me-and-my-big-goddamn-mouth-I-should've-let-you-go-first_ look."

Liam chuckles. "I figured we had tomorrow for that."

"Tomorrow, hell, I'll give you the rest of the weekend."

"Hell, yes." Liam stretches out on his side, facing Bill. He's grinning; they're both grinning, and neither one of them's asking what that look means. "I'll take it."

_-end-_


End file.
